The Privateer & The Prince
by AppleCrown
Summary: Once upon a time in a town called Os Kerwo lived a young girl. She was truly beautiful and had a kind personality, but was the worst. That girl was the worst Squaller, Rawka had ever seen. ( SPOILER WARNING ) [Reader x Sturmhond/Nikolai ]


Once upon a time in a town called Os Kerwo lived a young girl. She was truly beautiful and had a kind personality, but was the worst. Since the Sunsummoner was found and brought to Os Alta, to live in the small palace, the girl wanted to became better. She was an Etheralki and would actually belong to the Squallers squat, if her parents had not hidden her when she was younger. Briefly said, that girl was the worst Squaller, Rawka had ever seen.

The sun shone down onto your (h/c) hair and the blue flowers, which colour the rawkan summer. You tried to stand firm, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of summer and trying to relax. In front of your inner eye you could see the wind moving and knew how your blast had to look. You made a move, moving your arms and hands in the flow of the wind, pushing your hands to the right, baling all your power, hoping that you made a powerful blast. But as you open one eye, you could see how only a light breeze went over the field. You were truly disappointed.  
"I'll never be good in it", you sighed, but it was your fault for never training that much in the last years. The last intensive training was in your childhood, one month and only because you were a bored child in that month.  
As the sun went down, slowly kissing Rawka goodnight and throwing a warm orange on the blue field and your (h/c) hair. You looked up at the sky, reading the time out of the dusk. It was a little late for you, but now you knew you had to go home. So you took all of your belongings, heading home.

The next morning you made your daily routine, waking up, polish yourself, breakfast with mom and dad. After that you returned to the field, first checking if you were alone. As this was done, you walked up onto the field and did your training, all day long. You did this for the next two weeks, but you only made minor progress. It irked you, but what could you do …  
"You have to relax more, Grisha girl", a young male voice told you.  
His voice startled you so much, that you jumped, while turning around, and knocked him off with a blast of wind. You were surprised by your sudden power. Sorry and worried you walked over to the, now on the field, laying man. To your surprise he was a young and really good looking man. But he wears some weird clothes, tight pants and fluffy shirt, which looked like they were stolen from a stage costume. He had gusty, reddish hair, a sharp chin and a nose, that looked like it got broken much too often.  
You kneed beside him and leaned over, your (h/c) hair falling on his rough face. Never ever would you have managed to hit a man so hard, especially not with your Squaller skills. He didn't move yet, but he looked fine.  
"_Pan_, I'm so sorry, are you okay?", you asked him and were really concerned, while your hair tickled his nose. His nose was itching and jerking, and you had to admit, that this looked really cute.  
"_Pan_?", you asked again. Suddenly you looked straight into mixture of green and brown eyes. You yelled and felt back on your back. While you laid on your back, the guys sat up and looked at you with a smile.  
"An angel knocked me off", he grinned at you and you needed some time for turning red.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not an angel."  
Then he stood up, dusting off his pants and said in a mocking and still flirtatious tone, "No, but definitely the most angelic and worst Grisha I've ever seen."  
_Enough's enough, _you thought. First you felt sorry for the handsome man, that you knocked him off, but now he tried … hitting on you, furthermore he insulted you with the truth. You stood up, dusted your dress off and said angry in his face: "Well, that was probably the first and last time, you saw that Grisha!"  
With that you turned on your heels and stomped off. You were leaving the field rather quickly and couldn't see how he smiled at you and waved. The only thing you noticed was his screaming, "That wasn't the last time! You always met twice!"


End file.
